


A Christmas Miracle

by aladyindarkshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas in the Bunker, M/M, Season 11 divergent, and a bit of crack, and mistletoe, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyindarkshadows/pseuds/aladyindarkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes miracles do happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Advent Calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Sam came into the kitchen with his phone in hand.

“Do we got a case?” Dean asked as he finished putting newly cleaned dishes away.

“Um, actually no. We're not going to be working a case for a week or two.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Jody called. She wants to do Christmas as a family. Says that family includes us. The bunker's the biggest place so we get to host it.”

“Biggest place? How many people does she think there's gonna be?” Dean demanded.

“You, me, Cas, Jody, Alex, Claire, and Donna.”

“Uh huh,” Dean said blankly and shook his head. “That's a whole lot of women.”

“Do you want me to invite Crowley and even out the numbers?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Very funny. If it's family, why don't we just invite his mother too?”

“C'mon, Dean.” Sam gave him bitch-face #29 ( _I already dished the sarcasm, you don't need to pile it on, and we need to get serious_ ). “Jody really wants to do this. I think we all could use it.”

“Sam, we don't have time for a party. The Darkness is out there—”

“And we'll deal with it!” Sam interrupted. “It's just a few days—”

“Couple weeks you said,” Dean mumbled.

“—and we'll be better for the break. Plus, I already told Cas and he seemed really excited about seeing Claire again.”

“Yeah, fine,” Dean grumbled.

“So we're good?”

“Yeah, yeah, we're good. We'll throw the big party.” Dean gave Sam one last glare. “How’d Jody talk you into this?”

Sam shrugged. “She used her mom voice.”

“Uh huh. And how is she gonna find us?”

“She’s calling as soon as she hits town tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Dean shouts. “What the hell, Sam?”

“Well, Christmas is only a week away.”

“And what about the food? Do they expect decorations? We got nothing.”

“Then we better make a supply run,” Sam said matter-of-factly. “I’ll go tell Cas we’re leaving.”

“No, I’ll get him. He’s coming, helping, and getting his share of this torture—even if I have to get him away from Netflix at gunpoint.”

* * *

 

Pulling Cas away from the TV was much easier when the reason was buying Christmas supplies and presents for the coming guests. Dean and Sam were both hesitant about presents, but Cas insisted. It was polite, and it was tradition. Sam agreed far too quickly with Cas’ argument.

So here was Dean, standing in a Walmart with two pairs of puppy eyes staring him down.

He crossed his arms, but faced with Cas’ big blues on him he caved. “Fine. I’ll handle food; you two can go play Santa and find a tree or something.”

Dean went up and down aisles pulling the necessary items for a big Christmas dinner plus the weeks’ worth of house guests. Not being able to decide between ham and turkey, he got both. He even snagged plenty of vegetables to make Sam happy. Plus it would probably annoy the teen girls, so that was a win. His cart full, Dean went in search of Sam and Cas.

He found them in the decorations area in the gardening department.

“Oh, hey Dean,” Sam said. “We’re trying to decide on which tree to get. I think we should wait and just do a real one.”

“And I say we should get that one.” Cas pointed to a fake tree so white it was almost neon.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, no on the real one, it’s too messy and carrying it in is going to be a nightmare; and no on the white one, it’s tacky and doesn’t come with lights. If we’re getting a tree it’s that one. Big, green, it’s got a little white flocking for you, Cas, and it’s prelit. No mess, no fuss. Got it?”

Both men reluctantly voiced their agreement.

Dean shook his head. “Honestly. I better grab the ornaments and tinsel myself or who knows what we’ll end up with.”

Dean grumbled the whole time, but Sam just smiled at him. Eventually Dean called him on it.

“You’re loving this,” Sam replied.

“Shut up,” Dean said. “Do we have everything already?”

“Is there anything left on your list?” Sam asked Cas.

“List?” Dean asked.

“All the traditional things used to celebrate the holiday,” Cas explained. “I believe the only thing we don’t have now is mistletoe.”

“No way!” Dean said immediately. “We don’t need mistletoe!”

“But it’s—“

“No,” Dean continued without listening. “It’s stupid and pointless. And since it’s just us, a couple friends, and two girls barely legal, we’re not doing it.”

Cas frowned, but couldn’t argue. Sam just shrugged.

“Mistletoe,” Dean scoffed as he pushed his cart to the checkout area.

* * *

 

Early the next day there was a loud bang on the bunker’s entrance.

“Jody?” Dean said when he opened the door. “How... You’ve gone soccer mom!”

She looked back at the minivan with a frown. “It’s a rental.”

“I thought you were gonna call when you hit town,” Sam said as he and Dean stepped out of the bunker door.

“Yeah, well, I had a guide who knew the way, so why bother you with another phone call?”

A redhead stepped out of the big minivan parked in front of the bunker.

“Charlie?” Sam gasped.

“Merry Christmas, bitches!” she greeted. While the Winchesters struggled with their jaws on the ground, she continued. “I know, right? It's a Christmas miracle!” She threw her arms in the air with a grin.

“Oh my god, will you shut her up?” Alex said as she pulled a bag from the car. “Between her and Sheriff Sugarplum Fairy on this road trip, I'm dying of diabetes.”

“You know where the machetes are if you need to amputate a foot,” Claire said.

“Girls,” Jody warned.

Claire gave a nod to Dean and Sam and strolled into the bunker with Alex right behind.

“Why don't you big fellas give us a hand with the luggage, eh?” Donna asked cheerfully as she carried an armful of boxes.

“Charlie, you were dead,” Dean said, ignoring Donna for the moment. “We burned your body.”

“Ouch,” Donna muttered as she went into the bunker. “Now that’s gotta…”

“Yeah, I know,” said Charlie. “And you're gonna do all the usual tests to make sure I'm not a ghoul, a ghost, or a demon—”

“Which I already did,” Jody added.

“—but it's really me.”

“How?” Sam breathed.

“Don't know. One moment I'm hiding in a bathroom the next I'm waking up in an alley in Sioux Falls.”

Before they could ask more questions, Claire came back. “Are you old guys gonna help with the crap or not? It's freezing out here.”

“What is all this sh-stuff?” Dean corrected himself at the very last second.

Jody frowned, but Claire only rolled her eyes.

“Christmas decorations,” Jody said. “Figured you boys didn’t have anything, so we pulled together some stuff.”

“Well, we do have a few things,” Sam said with a dangerous smile. “Dean insisted on bringing in a Christmas tree. Tinsel and everything.”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered as he gathered things from the car with Claire’s help.

“Aw,” Charlie teased. “Did you get some mistletoe too?”

“No, no mistletoe!” Dean said. “That’s my big rule here. There’s absolutely no mistletoe.”

“Probably for the best,” Jody told Sam as Dean and Claire descended into the bunker. They soon followed.

“This is one cool secret base you’ve got here,” Donna said.

“Well, it’s not much but it's home,” Dean said.

“Cuz you just hate living in the Batcave,” Claire said sarcastically.

“It’s children like you that get coal in their stocking,” Dean snapped back.

“Why don’t I show everyone where they’re sleeping?” Sam cut in.

“She can sleep in the garage,” Dean said.

“I’ll key all the cars,” Claire replied.

“Are you two finished?” Cas asked with a huff.

“She threatened the cars!”

“Are they always like this?” Charlie asked Sam. He nodded and started directing the guests down the hall.

* * *

 

“So you really have no idea how you came back?” Sam asked Charlie.

They were putting up the tree with Donna while Jody and the girls put up the decorations they had brought. Dean was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, and Cas was doing laundry.

“Absolutely no clue,” Charlie said. “I'm just happy to be back. So Merry Christmas, it's a miracle!”

“So it's odd, even by your standards of odd?” Donna asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said

“But a good thing,” she continued. “Right? Coming back from the dead is good?”

“Not always,” Jody said darkly.

“I know that,” Charlie said. “But I didn't crawl out of a grave. I don't react to the usual things monsters do, so we're good. Right?”

“Right,” Sam said.

“Okay, who's up for some grub?” Dean asked as he walked into the room. “Where's Cas?”

“Right behind you,” Cas answered.

Dean turned. Though Cas stood just inches away he hardly flinched. “What have we said about this, Cas?”

“Uh guys,” said Claire. “You might not want to look up.”

Naturally everyone in the room looked above Dean and Cas. There in the library doorway hung a ball of mistletoe. Dean hastily reached up and tore it down. “Who brought this? What did I say? No mistletoe!”

“Chill!” Alex said. “It wasn't us.”

“So how did it get there?” Dean demanded.

“Santa?” Alex suggested with a wave of her hand.

Dean scowled. He turned and stormed back to kitchen with one last shout. “No mistletoe!”

* * *

 

“So are we doing the whole gift thing?” Claire asked the next morning at breakfast in the kitchen.

“If you want to,” Jody answered. “No one has to.”

Cas walked into the kitchen and went directly to the coffee pot. Dean, who was at the stove, grabbed a mug and handed it to him. But instead of taking the cup, Cas stared up.

Dean followed his eye line. Hanging above them was another ball of mistletoe. “How the hell did that… That was not there a minute ago!” Dean immediately glared at Claire.

“Hey, I haven't moved!” she protested.

“That is odd,” Jody said.

Dean just tore down the plant and threw it in the garbage.

* * *

 

Six times in the next two days, Dean continued to bump into Castiel with mistletoe mysteriously hanging above them. Each time Dean was sure that the plant hadn't been there just a moment before. And it only happened to him and Cas. Dean started pulling various books on Christmas related monsters from the Men of Letters' collection. There were mixed reactions to his paranoia.

Alex was a typical know-it-all and less than caring teen. “I keep telling you, it's Santa.”

Sam pointed out how ridiculous it was. “You don't really think elves are following you and Cas with mistletoe?”

Charlie was no help whatsoever. “You should just kiss him. It's a Christmas miracle!”

Dean had scowled at her and walked away with a muttered, “Shut up.”

By Christmas Eve, Dean had had enough. Cas was reading in a chair while Dean reached over him to take away his empty coffee mug, when another ball of the infernal plant hit Dean's head, bounced off Cas's lap, and rolled halfway across the floor.

“Did you see that?” he shouted. “That is not normal. What the hell is going on?”

Before anyone could say anything, there was the loud sound of the bunker door opening. Dean, Sam, Donna, and Jody reached for their guns on instinct, but only Donna was carrying her weapon on her.

“Do I even wanna know why you have that?” Claire whispered to her.

“Relax guys,” Sam said when he saw who was coming down the stairs.

It was Mrs. Tran and Kevin.

“Hey guys,” Kevin said. “Merry Christmas!”

He hugged Sam.

“Uh… Kevin?” If Sam's eyes were any wider they would have fallen out of his head. “How...”

“Oh yeah,” Kevin said when he pulled away. His mom wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I'm not dead anymore.”

Both Winchesters were still frozen in shock.

“You were dead too?” said Donna. “Golly, guys, this is kind of an unhappy trend you've got going.”

“How?” Sam asked Kevin again.

“No idea. One minute I'm a ghost, the next I'm alive with all my prophet senses back and telling me to go find you guys. So here we are.”

“I brought pie,” said Mrs. Tran.

“One,” said Dean, “you are a jewel among women, Linda. Two, no one just pops back to life like this.”

“Well, actually...” Cas starts.

“No!” Dean cuts him off.

“It's a Christmas miracle!” Charlie shouts.

“It's not!” Dean yells.

“Actually, it is. You should listen to the lady.”

Everyone turned at the unknown voice.

“Gabriel?” Cas said.

“Hey, little bro. That's right. I'm not dead!”

“It really is a thing with you two,” Donna muttered. “Do all your friends just drop like flies?”

“That's it,” Dean said. “I'm done with this.”

“Ah, c'mon, Dean-o,” Gabriel said. “It's all because of you that I'm here. You and that big, _dark_ problem you've got right now. ”

“What do you know about that?” Sam asked.

“Plenty, but I think it's between me and Dean. What do you say, sport?”

“Kitchen, now.” Dean walked out and Gabriel quickly trotted after him.

“I'd ask if you baked me a cake, but you didn't know I was coming.”

“What do you know about the Darkness?” Dean demanded.

“Well then. Straight to the point.” He sighed. “Let me guess, while I was gone you got yourself the Mark of Cain to get rid of the last of the Knights of Hell? But you didn't read the fine print, so being a typical Winchester you found the so called 'cure' and released my dear old auntie into the world.”

Dean shifted slightly.

“Yeah,” said Gabriel. “I knew it. Well, right now Amara isn't up to strength. She gets to be a real woman again, we're all screwed. But while she's just a growing girl I can seal her back away without my big bros downstairs and the absent guy from upstairs. Well, you and I can do it.”

“And how's that?” Dean asked.

“Your linked with her. Break the link and wham! We put the bitch on ice again.”

“So how do we break this link? Because the other times I've faced her I haven't been able to do shit.”

“That's cuz you're all moody and dower and dark inside. What do you think I've been doing the past week? You need light to drive out darkness, and what better source of light is there than the happiness of Christmas? I'm the Christmas angel after all. I was gonna do the whole three ghosts bit, but that's so cliché now. Plus that old rat totally stole the whole story from me. Anyway, Christmas miracles! I brought back two people whose deaths have been weighing you down under a big black cloud. Everything's forgiven and forgotten between you and them, and you and your brother. It's time for some sunshine. I've gathered this whole family together for you, putting ideas into people's heads to come here. So smile, grab some happiness, and help me send the Darkness packing.”

“Then what the hell is up with the mistletoe and Cas?”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that finally coming out of the closet and bangin' my little bro won't make you _really_ happy? C'mon. Look at me and tell me that.”

Dean stared straight into Gabriel's eyes and said nothing.

After another moment he turned and walked back to the library. Gabriel once again followed. Everyone in the library stopped talking when they came in. Dean went straight to Cas. He cleared his throat and twitched his head toward Cas. Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers. Directly above them hung a large ball of mistletoe.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said while pointing up. “Mistletoe.”

Cas' brow was furrowed in a frown until Dean grabbed him and locked their lips together. Castiel quickly reciprocated the kiss, pulling him closer while Dean ran his hands through Cas' hair. There were wolf-whistles from the ladies in the room.

Kevin walked over to Sam and held out a hand. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Charlie had the biggest grin of all. “It's a Christmas miracle!”

“Shut up.”


End file.
